Love comes in an Odd Form
by KitrentheFox
Summary: Vlad will soon find out that the Goddess of Love is about to give him a second chance at love.Though will he take this new chance?.Or will he be blinded by his obsession with Maddie that could lead him astray from a precious gem. Yaoi On Hold.
1. Chapter One: The Perfect Enemy

Hello! Name is Kitren and I do not own Danny Phantom or anything in the show i just own Eriji Miroju and my insanity! I do not own any of the songs made by t.A.t.U! -^-^- Hope you all like this story it's a Song FanFic so yeah...you know the drill!

Vlad: "I better have the main role"

Me: "Vlad shut it and get to your limo!" *watches Vlad huffs some and walks off*

* * *

It was a bright, sunny afternoon for Amity Park no ghosts have attacked for the last few days giving their ghost boy hero Danny Phantom, and his two friends a well deserved break.

Standing outside of the restaurant, called Nasty Burger. A teen groans a little looking to his best friend in his whole life " Dude, Where's Sam she said she'd be here at noon it's already three o'clock!" pushing up his glass's looking down at his beloved PDA. Flipping through his pictures on it boredly. "Oh Tuck give Sam a break she said something about there being some sort of family crisis. She did say she'll still be here just may be awhile before she does get here." the raven haired teen replied rather annoyed it was the fifteenth time Tucker had asked about when their friend Sam would get there.

"I know but still Danny you would think her parents would get done with her so she could get here." Tucker made a face then blinked a little. As a voice called out, "Tucker! Danny!" as a Goth punk girl ran up to them. They fallowed behind by an odd looking guy with platinum blue hair, and gold cat like eyes. "Sam! You've made it!" the Tucker grinned a bit "Man I'm so sorry you guys. My Parents wouldn't stop talking, but I want you two to say "hello" to my cousin Eriji Miroju. He came to live with me and my family so he'll be at school in the same grade as us too" she grins a bit.

Eriji smiled softly nodding his head at the two other boys "Hello Danny, Tucker. Sam told me a lot about you two I'm glad she has close friends like the two of you guys. I feel a bit envious about that" he laughed some.

Danny held out his hand "Yeah she told us a little bit about you but she left a lot about you a mystery to us "and shook the new teen's hand while Tucker shook the other hand. While seeing Tucker giving Sam's cousin an odd look "Dude! Are you actually a chick?"

The Goth girl twitched punching the geek in the shoulder and caused the boy to yelp "Tucker! That's my cousin! and he is a guy not a chick now say sorry!" growling slightly " Ow! Okay I'm sorry couldn't really help it it's hard to tell I mean you long hair made it kind of hard." Eriji just shook his head "whatever its alright it always happens.." smiling at them then tilts his head look to an approaching limo.

"Huhhh i wonder who's in that limo." causing the other three to turn and look towards the limo. Danny groans some "Oh great it's the cheese head" " Cheese Head? Who's that?" he tilts his head some "Vlad Masters the new mayor, Tucker, Sam and I don't like him. Come on let's go get some burgers before he spots us." Danny walked off into the restaurant with Sam and tucker behind him. Eriji frowns slightly and fallowed behind them reluctantly just as the limo had pulled over

~ Inside Nasty Burger~ (why the bloody hell anyone would call it Nasty Burger I got no clue... horrible name honestly)

"So, Eriji am I right? What made you move here into Sam's house?" Tucker asked after practically inhaling his burger. Eriji shifts slightly" Erm... I can't talk about it right now if that's okay..." letting out a sigh pushing his burger and fries away over to Tucker. "Aren't you going to eat your burger? The half ghost asked raiding an eyebrow.

"Well... I'm just not very hungry at the moment" he smiled some" So why do you three hate the new mayor? I'm just curious about it really." flashing Danny a charming smile quite pleased seeing Danny changing the topic " Well... you see he keeps hitting on my mom, trying to get me to disown my dad and become his son..All around I just don't like the crazed up fruit loop." with a slight huff.

" Now Daniel why do you choose to call me by that Hmm?" a smooth voice interrupted the conversation at the table in front of them stood a man with long white hair tied back neatly in a pony tail, pen striped business suit with dark blue eyes. An amused yet unpleased smile formed on the man's lips causing all three of the teens to roll their eyes, Danny thudding his head down on the table. Sam shooting a glare at Vlad "Why do you have to annoy us so much?"

Vlad smirked slightly "Annoying the three of you, you say Ms. Manson? I was just hoping that one of you children could introduce me to your new friend here." The platinum blue haired boy just smiled towards Vlad Master's " Hello Mr. Masters the name is Eriji Miroju it's a pleasure to meet you sir." extending his hand out, and shook the other man's hand. "My my you are far friendlier then your three friend's Eriji, and please call me Vlad."

Why should I wellcome, your domination

Why should I listen, To explanations

I'm not pretending, to make it simple

Try to be something, Experimental

The two other boy's looked at each other than to Eriji a little startled " You better leave my cousin alone Vlad" Sam hissed out glaring daggers at the half ghost. Who had yet to release her cousin's hand "Oh dear Samantha why would I do such a thing to this sweet young man?" the smile turned into a coy smirk. "Don't call me Samantha you creep!"

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before

Are now for sale

Eriji's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at Vlad's compliment, pulling his hand away shyly. "You do know Flattery can only get you so far with me Vlad. So please call her Sam I would rather not see her in a full blown rage." The man just smiled "I will consider it in the possible future now I must be going there is a costume party, that's going to be held soon on Halloween in the park. I do hope all of you will come out to It." with that he turned, and walked away from the table, and back to his limo.

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I forever stay your

Perfect Enemy

"How can you be so nice to that fruit loop?" Danny asked throwing Eriji a disbelieving look. "Are you really related to Sam? Cause you seem just too much of a nice guy to be related to her." said Tucker.

"Guy's back off of him he's my cousin. He's practically is a Saint you can't get him mad at all, he just lost his parents so lay off of him." Sam ranted slightly then covered her mouth quickly. Danny and Tucker looked at each other than to their new friend.

No longer waiting, Remove illusions

No more complaining, Forget confusion

No more compassion, Not sentimental

I am now something, Experimental

His bangs fell over his eyes as he stood up from his seat quietly." Eriji...don't go I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything about that till you wanted to." she reached out to grab his sleeve but he moved out of her reach "It's alright Sam... But I need to take a walk for a little while. I'll see you at home later to night." he turned then left the fast food restaurant.

You dont turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before

Are now for sale

~Back in Vlad Masters Limo~

"Mister Masters? Where would you like to go now?" the limo driver asked looking back through the window behind him back to the mayor. "Hmm... just drive around the city for now if you will I will let you know if I want you to stop somewhere." the driver nodded and rolled his window back up, driving off again. The half ghost looked out the window looking bored though his mind was more thinking about the young man he had met. _'Hm... I should have some of my men do a background check on the boy.'_ Vlad rubbed his chin slightly the boy was a complete mystery to him, he was shy, polite, and well mannered.

He mused slightly having caught a glimps that Eriji was blushing ever so slightly when he had held his hand_. 'That boy had an interesting reaction when I kept a hold of his hand__.__'_ rubbing his own hand a bit it felt like sparks had erupted in their skin when they had touched. Grabbing up his cell phone and called a few of his best investigators. Giving them orders to do checks on the boy's history smirking to him-self pleased that he had such a good team of investigators money could buy. Though he frowned. Even though he could buy everything under the sun, he still could not buy Maddie, Danny, or the Packers.

What got to him was that an unknown person had bought the football team, that he himself! Had been trying to buy for years! "Oh butter biscuits! Why didn't they sell the team to me!" he slams his fist down on the armrest of his seat glaring out the side window. Blinking slightly he saw a ghost flying just above the buildings.

"A ghost that my, little badger has missed? " With a smirk black rings formed as he turned invisible and flew out of the limo fallowing after the ghost. Raising an eyebrow that the ghost child who had black hair, no shirt on exposing his chest, leather jeans, and boots on.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things i loved before

Are now for sale

The ghost child looked around then landed under a large oak tree sitting down under it "Why did she speak about my parent's? I didn't want anyone to know about that..." looking up at the sky tears forming in milk white eyes only thing that showed he had eyes where silver colored pupils.

Keep Yourself away

Far away from me

Plasmius cocked an eyebrow up. Flying down closer and floated just above the grass a few feet away from the boy. Purple whips came out of the halva's mouth causing the boy to jump up looking around "Alright! Who is there? Show yourself now spirit!" his voice actually sounded demanding. 'Hm well at least this one does not just simply blast first then ask questions later.' the vampire like ghost smirked turning himself visible " My, what an unexpected but such a pleasant surprise. Danny Phantom hasn't tried to force you back into the ghost zone yet? That boy must be slacking"

Eriji blinked "Danny Phantom? Why would he do that to me? I haven't caused any sort of trouble..." frowning some "...Who are you? Why did you fallow me?"

I forever stay your

Perfect Enemy

" Why I merely fallowed you to protect you from that half ghost. He doesn't care if you're here to cause harm or not he'll fight you then send you back into the ghost zone." Vlad smirked a little.

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

The young half ghost eye's widens a bit fearfully "But that isn't kind at all! Some of us just want to be left alone" he bit his bottom lip worriedly." You know I can protect you from him..." the other ghost smirks a bit more floating over to Eriji's side looking down at him.

Things i loved before

Are now for sale

"...But you want something in return don't you?" Eriji raised an eyebrow " Smart lad you are, but yes I do want something in return for me protecting you from the ghost boy "hero"..''

"What would you want in return?" he asked curiously.

"I will tell you when you come to this address." he pulled a card out giving it to the boy. "When you come there then we will talk more." the halva looks down at the card nodding slightly" But...what time do you want me to show up at?"

"Eleven o'clock tonight do not be late I'm not a very patient ghost if someone is late." his blood red eyes glowed slightly then he flew away leaving Eriji under the tree bemused, a blush crept up onto his face again. Letting out a tired yawn he turned and flew off to return home for the night well until he had to meet the vampiric ghost again.

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I forever stay your

Perfect Enemy.

* * *

Song by t.A.t.U song name "Perfect Enemy's "

Don't own Danny Phantom just my character Eriji Miroju and my odd little plot bunnies

Hope you like it!

Hope you all Know that I am re uploading this because I rather hate atm because they chopped out some of the words. 12/10/10 ( this is for all the chapters )


	2. Phantom's Friend or Phantom's Foe

Back again!!! second instalment of Love comes in an Odd Form!!! and again dont own Danny Phantom or the Songs made by T.A.T.U or by Savage Garden or by any other band like Within Temptation or Nightwish Blackmore's Night or future Band songs i throw into here!! just Eriji Miroju and my insanity!!

Eriji: "do i have to wear a skirt?" whines some

Me&Vlad: "yes you do "

Eriji: "no! im not a girl now give me my pants back"

Vlad: " ohh no my little dove not gonna give them back to you"

Me: *grabs mallet* " both of you just go! its about to start up now!!"

* * *

Tucker scraches the back of his neck slightly. " Danny I'm thinking that ghost dissapeared on us dude. Cause we don't se anything around here " panting alittle his hands on his knees tiredly. the ghost boy shook his head a little " I don't know Tuck....I just got that feeling of that the ghost is around here so-.."

As boxes flew at them an voice shouted out " I Am the BOX GHOST!!!! Beware!! I am the master of all things boxy! and bubble wrap!!!" as the ghost laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes some " oh great its that ghost again....Danny wanna take care of him quickly so we can go home in time for bed you can't be late for school tomorrow or is gonna throw a huge fit. That and your parents might ground you for a whole week and raising the cerfew to like i dont know eight in the evening.

The ghost boy groans " Yeah i know Sam.'' blasting an ecto plasmic energy blast knocking the box ghost towards Sam, as she sucked him into the thermus. "Alright that's tooken care of. I got to get on home guys and check up on my cousin. I'll see you all at school!" she waves abit tossing the thermus to Danny hurring off towards home.

Is it too late

Nothing to salvage

You look away

Clear all the damage

"Right Sam!! See you there!!" the ghost boy said. " Well Tucker you go on home to, Remember not to mention anything about her cousin's parents alright?" earning a nod from the tech geek " Yeah night then Danny." the teen grins and walked off letting Danny fly on home hoping he would get there befor ten o'clock so he wouldnt get into trouble with his folks.

The meaning to

our words of love

Has disappeared

We used to love one another

Give to each other

Lie undercover so,

Are you friend or foe

~Back in the Manson home~

Eriji had flopped across his bed tiredly gazing at the buisness card he'd been given. ' Remember do not be late..' sighing a bit rubbing his face " His voice was pretty familier to me..I wonder who that ghost was." as a knock was sounded at his door, " Hey Eriji it's me Sam, are you awake?" chuckling some sadly " Yes I'm awake Sam come on in " pushing the card under his pillow, and sat up watching as Sam poked her head into the room " Hey there Astra..." she walked into the room and shut the door behinf her. " Look Sammy.... If your here to say sorry about what happend in the resturaunt. Then its alright you don't have to"

Love one another

Live for each other

" You mean you aren't mad wit me?...About that?"

" No Sam I can't stay mad with you it's not really your fault I mean.... they would have found out one way or an other so its all good.'' he smiled seeing the look of relief wash over his cousin's face.

So, are you friend or foe

Cause I used to know

" Thanks so.... what do you think about doing in your sleep? going to try that astral projection deal again?" earning herself a half smirk.

"Yeah I think I might again tonight....Hey Sammy? " biting his bottem lip slightly " I need to tell you something, but..you can't tell anyone about it okay Sammy? Please promise me that."

Sam raised an eyebrow curiously " I promise I wont so go on ahead, and tell me. you know I wont tell anyone."

The promises

Hollow concessions

And innocent show of affection

Eriji takes in a breath sighing looking down at his hands " I'm...a half ghost...it happend the night that my parents got killed...I'm not sure why or how it happend, but i woke up with a lot of wounds... the thief was stareing at me in fear he tried shooting me but....something....came out of my hands and it knocked him out..."

The goth watches him for a moment hugging him tightly " Well don't worry i wont tell anyone Astra."

Smiling slightly "thank you..."

I touch your hand

A hologram

Are you still there

" Well it's almost ten probably head on to bed huh?" Sam got up streching. He nods slightly " Alright night then Sam sleep well."

" yeah you too Astra" she waved alittle and left his room.

We used to love one another

Give to each other

Lie undercover so,

Are you friend or foe

After a little while of waiting. His body glowed a pale red color as he shifted forms to his ghost form. Grabbing the card he flew out of the house to meet with the vampire-like ghost again.

Love one another

live for each other

So, are you friend or foe

Cause I used to know

(we used to, we used to,

we used to, used to, used to, use to)

Vlad sat back in his large plush arm chair a bit dissapointed that his investigator team have yet to get him a file on 's cousin. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair " That ghost best show up or else.....he will not like to see me when I am upset." A hologram appeared infront of him " mister Masters there is an unknown ghost approching the building. " "Ah! yes well let him come in." earning a nod from the hologram as it dissapears.

Is it too late

Nothing to salvage

Eriji fazed down into the building and into the office room blinking " Well... I'm here " " My you've arrived, and a bit early too! Good I quite like that..." Vlad smiled his red eyes glowed slightly. " Now maybe we could properly introduce ourselfs.. I am Plasmius. And...do prey tell are you?" he folded his hands on his desk quizicaly "My name well... You can call me Astra." the ghost smiles holding out his hand and shook the halfa's hand " Its nice to meet you Plasmius."

You look away

Clear all the damage

' Well then this ghost may be easier to win over then even haveing to bribe him into working for me... what a delightful surprise' he smirks slight as he thought of afew was to get this ghost Astra to do his whims.

The meaning to

Our words of love

Has disappeared

" Well here is what i wish for you to help me with in return for...protecting you...I want you to watch this girl her two friends and her cousin." he pushed forward a picture of Sam,Tucker, Danny, then a picture of Eriji.

Eriji picked up the pictures hiding his shock " Can i ask a question ..."

" By all means yes you can"

" ....Why a bunch of teens?"

Vlad leans back " I'll tell you in due time... now i want a report on them every sunday. Can you do this for me?"

" Well.....alright...I'll see what i can do"

We used to love one another

Give to each other

"Ah good! now try not to get caught by that Danny Phantom okay then?" his smirk turnd into a grin as he watched the other ghost fly away.

~the Fallowing morning at Casper Highschool ~

Danny lets out a long sigh as he and Tucker stared off at the popular kids table " Why doesn't she ever talk to me..." the goth girl rolled her eyes " Danny just give it up already Paulina isn't ever gonna date you." irritation evident in her voice spearing her spork into some of her salad. ".....Why wouldn't she date him Sam?" Eriji raised an eyebrow curiously looking over to the table danny was still stareing at.

" Cause shes a spoiled, shallow little girl. Whom would just date him for the whole of two minutes, then dump him like a why."

Tucker "Wow! she's looking over at us!" the raven haired boy started blushing " She is! maybe she's finally desiding to go out with me."

Lie undercover so,

Are you friend or foe

Both the goth and her cousin rolled their eyes at the same time. " You two are hopeless......" Eriji grumbles slightly bored at the two hormonaly driven teens.

Paulina had gotten up from her table walking over to the platinum blue haired boy smiling coyly "Hey, I never saw you here befor are you new here?"

Eriji sets his sushi down annoyedly looking up at her " Yes I am. But if you can not tell cause your so blinded by your sheer shallowness that I am currently eating my lunch. Then I sugest that you please get yourself some glasses, and leave so that I may eat in peace." the goth started grinning at this as he returned to eating his food.

The shallow girl took a step back in shock " Y-You can't talk to me like that do you know who i am!"

Love one another

Live for each other

" I don't know but then again I do not care now leave." he snorts out poping a sushi roll into his mouth. Causing the girl to storm away after afew moments one of the jocks got up from the table strutting over to him. " Hey new kid!" Danny groans alittle" Oh Great..... Dash is over here."

" Go away" the boy looked up at Dash boredly then looked back to his food.

" I don't think I will go away someones gonna have to teach you the pecking order of Casper High." Dash reached out and snaged Eriji up by his sweater. " Dash!!! Put him down!" the goth yelled out jumping up. " Leave him alone Dash he didn't do anything to you." danny and tucker also jumped up.

So, are you friend or foe

Cause I used to know

" Guy's stay out of this." Eriji hissed out slightly " Because he may hurt me as much as he wants to but I'm the bigger man then he will ever hope to be." he smirks alittle seeing the jock start turning red in the face growling. Lifting up his fist to punch the other teen the cafiteria doors opened as walks in.

" For the mercy of Shakespear! what are you doing!" the vice-princepal shouted out causing the jock to jump alittle and droped the other stuttering " h-huh nothing "

walked over to the table " Don't try to lie to me you where about to assult a fellow student" as Sam and Danny helped Eriji back up. " Of all the things assulting another student expecially since we have the mayor here touring the school." which caused the raven haired boy to roll his eyes.

Vlad walks up beside " Well I do believe that young man needs to have a long talk and some punishments for trying to assult someone. Certanly you aren't going to let that go unpunished.'' " in my office now ,and stay there till i get there."

" That's not fare! the puny one started it!"

" By how? telling that girl that i want nothing to do with telling you that you could hit me as much as you want but i'd be the bigger man then he'd ever hope to be?" snickers spread threw out the whole lunch room.

We used to love one another

Give to each other

Lie undercover so,

Are you friend or foe

The jock growled forming a fist again only to have his ear get grabed and tuged away by the teacher " Come along with me now ."

Eriji dusts himself off then smiled at sam and the other two " thanks you guys.... and Vlad what are you doing here?" tilting his head curiously up at the mayor. "Well I am going to be observing the school for a week or so. As mayor I do have to take interest in the schools the towns children go to learn now don't I?" he raised an eyebrow smirking slightly.

" Well.... that's true.. well guys im just going to go to class...that jock made me lose interest in eating lunch..." he pouts slightly and grabed his book bag. and walked off as the mayor watched him walk off absent mindedly.

Love one another

Live for each other

So, are you friend or foe

Cause I used to know

Danny glares at Vlad " You're up to something I just know it."

The older halfa turned his attention back to the trio smirking " Why little badger I'm not up to anything at all. Well i shall perhaps fallow your friends advice and go to the class i've going to watch. See you later Daniel"

Tucker " i think Vlad has an interest in your cousin Sam...." he mutters out worriedly

She growls a bit " He better stay away from Eriji or im gonna make him regret ever laying eyes on him." throwing icey glares to the back of Vlad's head watching the door shut behind him.

(Cause I used to know, are you friend or foe)

Lie undercover so, are you friend or foe

Eriji sighed some setting his head against his locker door tiredly " First day to a new school and I'm already targeted to get punched around by the jocks....just my luck.."

" Ah but it happends my dear Eriji. Clearly that bo must have been hit one to many times in the head. " the white haired man smirks slightly seeing him jump.

" Ah! oh for the love of the gods do not sneek up behind me!" he hissed out slightly glaring slightly up at the man. " ....Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you... just.... its been a rough night and a rather rough day so far."

" That is alright we have all had thoughs days i can asure you " Vlad reached out and pats him on the head lightly causing the teen to blush softly again. " Well....it's nice to...see you again..huhm can i ask you something Vlad?"

" Yes you can."

" Well... why does my cousin and her two friends dislike you so much? "

" Ah, well.... Reasons that i myself are not sure about perhaps you can get them to see that im not such a bad man." he smiled at Eriji seeing the boy nodding slightly. "Well I have to get to my next class thats well....Drama class. Good bye" he smiled more then turned with a slight wave heading off to his class.

Love one another

Live for each other

So, are you friend or foe

Friend or foe, friend or foe

Friend or foe

* * *

Well!!! hope you all like this chapter ^-^ it's about 4:35 am now so its time for bed night!!!


	3. 3: 30 Minutes of Love or Hate?

Sorry about the delay in chapters was hoping to pop one out every week but i guess that's not going to happen * pouts slightly* well!! onwards to the 3rd chapter of Love comes in an Odd Form!! chapter 3!! 30 Minutes of Love! Yes obiously I do some time skipping but everyone bloody does that -.

I do not in any way own Danny Phantom i do not own the songs Made by Superchic(k), TaTu, Within Temptation, Savage Garden, Nightwish, Blackmore's Night, Globus, or any other band songs i use in this fanfic it is all purelly fan made and I do how ever own Eriji the odd little plot bunnies well most of thoughs Mastermindhunter does help me ^_^ thank you Hunter!!!!

The song i desided not to use the 30 minutes song but two other songs

* * *

~ 2 weeks later~

The valley green was so serene,

In the middle ran a stream so blue...

A maiden fair, in despair,

Once had met her true love there and she told him...

She would say...

The football team all laughed togeather at something Dash had said though they didn't really know what was so funny about the sad attempt at a joke. One of the linebackers nudged the blonde with his elbo. "Hey Dash check it out queen is all alone" he points to Eriji who was opening up his locker quietly grabing his history, and english books out with two other binders, sighing softly.

Dash grined some pushing off of his locker strutting over to the teen " Payback time.....Hey! Theater nerd." as he loomed over Eriji grinning.

He rolls his eyes slightly turning around looking up at Dash with annoyence dripping like ice from his voice " What is it Jockstrap?" boredom writen plainly across his face.

"How about a little payback for the week of detention I got from lunch two weeks ago you little twirp."

" Oh wow you can count? IHow many of thoughs under used braincells did you kill doing that?" he tilts his head to the side innocently.

Promise me, when you see

A white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be...

Your ghost of a rose..

The blonde growled, grabbing the smaller boy up by his shirt shoving him into his still open locker, and slamed it shut. Smirking some as Eriji started banging on the inside of the door.

" Let me out Dash!!!" he cried out pushing against the door with his feet with no luck of getting it open. Only to hear the jocks start laughing at him from the other side of the door.

" Hah!! No this oughta teach you this schools pecking order shrimp!" Dash laughed even more as afew of the foot ball players high fived each other like idiots.

The half ghost started banging on it even more a bit franticly. " Let me out of this locker!!!" crying out for some sort of help, but no help came as the jocks just gave Dash high fives, and slaps on the back. Then from the inside of the locker everything went extreamly silent making the other boys turn to each other then to the locker in confusion.

" Huh,....Dash i think something is wrong..." said a reciver worriedly. " Think he's okay in there?"

Her eyes believed in mysteries,

She would lay amongst the leaves of amber...

Her spirit wild, heart of a child,

Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild

And he loved her...

When she would say...

" How should i know if he's okay. " he snaped some at the others. Turning his head a little Dash's eyes widens " GHOST!!!" he yelled out and scrambled off away from a furious looking "vampire" ghost with the other jocks running right behind the blonde.

Plasmius snorted a little turning to the locker then yanked it open as a shaking blue haired teen fell out of the lockers onto his hands and knees. The ghost mused slightly then knelt down next to the boy pulling Eriji to a sitting position. " Calm yourself, your no longer in the locker focuse your breathing child."

He took in slow deep breaths calming down slightly, clinging to the front of the ghosts shirt still shaking some. A voice called out " Hey Plasmius!! hands off of him!"

Promise me, when you see

A white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be...

Your ghost of a rose...

(Ghost of a rose)

Plasmius growled in annoyance turning his blood red stare at the Phantom " Well well well Danny "Phantom" always so rash as usual? I do believe im not doing anything wrong at the moment." his lips turned up some into a fangy smirk, hands still on Sam's cousins shoulders. " This boy was in quite a bit of distress i mearly saved him from his tormentors."

" Oh yeah bet who ever was tormenting him was sent by you, you crazed up fruit loop!" Danny glares green ecto balls forming in his hands.

When all was done, she turned to run,

Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her...

And evermore he thought he saw

A glimpse of her upon the moors forever...

He'd hear her say...

" I did no such thing." the ghost hissed out. Eriji looked between the two then put his hands out " Stop! don't fight please this ghost saved me Phantom don't you dare hurt him!"

Danny blinked in shock the green balls dissapearing " Plasmius saved? you?" he stared at Eriji in disbelief which caused Plasmius to grin in satisfaction ' Well now didn't think the boy would defend me against the little badger...this could come in handy later on.' "Well then my good deed has been done I must go he pulled away as he dissapered. Danny gave Eriji one last bewildered look befor leaving as well.

~Else where in Vlad's home.~

The white haired billionare smiled fondly siping a glass of wine slowly as his snow white cat purred laying on his desk. "What a lovely day it has been seeing that young Daniel was not able to try and fight me while his little friend's cousin was in my arms...Tonight will be even better." he stood up and walked over to his halloween costume smirking " Quite ironic but... I do believe this halloween becomeing Dracula will be most fitting.."

Promise me, when you see

A white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be...

Your ghost of a rose...

(Ghost of a rose)

~After a few hours in Sam's home~

" You know Sam.... not sure why you want me to dress as a girl..." Eriji huffed slightly staring at himself in the full length mirror. Sam had helped him into a blue and white lolita outfit with matching shoes his cousin was all to thrilled to dress him up like a girl throwing his hair up into pigtails with two matching blue bows.

" Because Eriji i wanted to know how you would look in a dress, and honestly if I didn't know you where a guy I would have thought you where a girl." The goth grins some putting on some makeup that mimiced blood " How i look?"

" Honestly you look like a Zombie Nurse." he chuckled abit "Say Sammy what is Danny, and Tucker going as?"

" Hm I don't remember guess we'll have to go there and see."

Eriji pouts slightly, fixing his dress again " Alright lets just go"

" Yeah who knows maybe you'll get yourself a boyfriend out of this Halloween Ball."

He blinked turning a bright red " Sam!! Your more likely to get a guy then I am..." as a small voice in the back of his mind spoke ' The lest that could happen if i actually make out with someone but i highly dought that......Maybe... ether that or...Ask Vlad if he would dance with m--...gah!! what am I even thinking why would Vlad ever want to dance with me? If I told him what I was he'd probably freak out, and never want to see me again...'

Promise me, when you see

A white rose you'll think of me.

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be...

Your ghost of a rose...

(Ghost of a rose)

" Hey Astra! earth to Astra!" Sam called out waving her hand in his face, causing the boy to shake his head and looked at her.

" Sorry Sam... i just spaced out some"

She nods grabing his arm and pulled him out " Off to the Halloween Ball we go then!." smirking some to herself hoping tonight she could grab danny's attention finally as well as getting her stubborn cousin a boyfriend or at lest a really good "fake out make out" sesion.

~Halloween Ball~

" Wellcome citizens of Amity Park for the first annual Halloween Ball! I do hope you all enjoys tonights festivities!" Vlad announced smirking his white fangs showing a bit " Have a very "frightful" Hallows eve!" He stood there for a few moments watching as the people went off to enjoy themselfs then dissapeared into the shadows to find a certain blue haired beauty.

Dancing to the feel of the drum

Leave this world behind

We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves

Danny, and Sam had headed off to the haunted maze. Leaving "King" Tuck and Eriji alone. Tucker looked over at the boy and started to snicker at the outfit " Geez what happend to you? "

Under a Violet Moon

" Ohhhh shut up Tucker " he glares at the geek only to blink feeling a light but firm hand on his shoulder making him turn and look up " Huhm? Vlad?"

Vlad chuckled some "Why do you seem so surprised to see me?"

" What do you want dude?" Tucker raised an eyebrow

"Well if you seem to must really know...I was hopeing to speak to young Eriji here for a little while that is if he isn't to tied up."

" No I'm not tied up at all we can go talk if you want now." the boy smiled sweetly giving a small wave to Tucker, as the halfa walked him away leaving the computer teen speechless in shock.

Tudor Rose with her hair in curls

Will make you turn and stare

Try to steal a kiss at the bridge

The white haired ghost pulled Eriji threw a crowd of people and onto the dance floor wraping his arm around his waist as the two started to dance " Now I do quite wonder about you..."

Under a Violet Moon

"....Wonder about me how?"

" You are a every strange person I have come into contact with. Everytime I have seen you, you puzzle me, and I want to know more about you."

" Well... theres things i can tell you but... i can't not here and I'm not ready to tell anyone honestly...." he glances away biting his bottem lip softly sighing.

" That is alright in due time you can tell me what you wish to but for now maybe it might be much more pleasent out side then it is on this crowded dancefloor don't you agree?" The man raised an eyebrow as a few strange lustful thoughts started entering his mind, but was quickly pushed back.

Raise your hats and your glasses too

We will dance the whole night through

We're going back to a time we knew

Under a Violet moon

" That actually sounds like a good idea." Eriji smiles thankful for the change of topic. Happily allowing the other halfa to lead him out of the dance hall and outside.

The night sky was clear, stars brightly shown like thousands of colorful lights in the sky as well as the moon full and large shining the brightest in the night sky. "It is...very peaceful out here..." the boy muttered softly staring up at the sky slightly against Vlad's side blushing once more. The albino watched him for a few moments silently wraping an arm around his waist smiling slightly.

Cheers to the Knights and days of old

the beggars and the thieves

living in an enchanted wood

Under a Violet Moon

" Now...why do you blush so much as the simplest of touches?"

Eriji blinks a slight pout forming on his lips as he turned to look up at the man " I do not blush at being touched by someone.....Only one that gets me to blush actually has only been you.."

Fortuneteller what do you see

Future in a card

Share your secrets, tell them to me

Under a Violet Moon

Raise your hats and your glasses too

We will dance the whole night through

We're going back to a time we knew

Under a Violet Moon (x2)

The man mused for a moment "Hmm well then I do believe i know a way to solve that.." he purred softly. Reaching with a free hand, grasping the others chin lightly tilting his head up a bit more.

" Vlad...what are-...mmph!?" his eyes widens as he felt the 'vampires' lips move down pressing against his own lips.

~Back inside the building~

Close your eyes and lose yourself

In a medieval mood

Taste the treasures and sing the tunes

Under a Violet Moon

" What! Vlad just walked off with my cousin and you didn't even try to tell the guy to go away?" Sam growled glaring at the nerd boy.

" Hey! they walked off before I could say anything Sam! I dont know what happend after that ." Tucker held his hands up defencively.

Tis my delight on a shiny night

The season of the year

To keep the lanterns burning bright

Under a Violet Moon

Danny sighed a bit " Thought that cheese head was up to no good...Look we'll split up I'll go out side, Tucker you check the games, and Sam you can check the dance hall okay?" he smiled putting a hand on the girl's shoulder " Lets go and find your cousin befor Vlad desides to try and do the whole " Be my son " rutien on him or well try anything on him."

Raise your hats and your glasses too

We will dance the whole night through

We're going back to a time we knew

Under a Violet Moon

The goth nodded alittle as the three separated, towards the places they where going to check.

~ Back outside~

The two lovers had pulled away from the kiss reluctintly only for the need for air forced them apart. Eriji blushed again lips swollen staring up at Vlad in wonder '.....He....just....kissed me....' then started smiling wraping his arms timidly around the mans neck.

The other halfa stared at the boy for a moment ' And for a moment there... thought he was going to hit me... aparently he liked that kiss. Well then why nod have another round.' smirking once more leaning his head down kissing the other once again, letting out a slight possesive growl from the back of his throat moving Eriji. Pressing the boy's back against the wall hearing a soft whimper-like groan.

Danny sighed looking around " Geez...where could thoughs two be at..." blinking a little and stopped hearing a moan " Okay.... that's weird." Inching himself towards the other cornor and peaked out from behind it gasping at the sight of Vlad nipping at the others throat. " Holy crap!!!!" he shouted out then covered his mouth.

Raise your hats and your glasses too

We will dance the whole night through

We're going back to a time we knew

Under a Violet Moon

Eriji blinked yelping a little pushing away Vlad as he saw Danny. " D-Danny!?"

" Daniel!?" as they both saw Danny fall onto his back fainting.

Eriji squerms away from the older halfa running to Danny's side shaking him " Danny? danny wake up"

Vlad he stared for a moment trying to straighten his messy hair " I just killed maddies son....oh!!! cheese doodles!!" he groaned out then blinked seeing the raven haired boy's eyes open.

" ..W-what....what happend?" the teen asked

" Erm.. well you fainted...." Eriji laughed nerviously as there where a few visible bite marks on the side of his neck.

" You where making out with vlad!" he yelped out as he sat up. " Dude and you got marks on your neck what made you make out with the cheese head!? And when did you stop trying to force my mom to leave my dad, and marry you ya cheese head?!"

" Erm well.. You see little badger..." the albino started but was cut off by a furious look from Eriji " You tried to get his mom to marry you! She's happily married to Jack! Sure the guy is a bit of an idiot but that's what makes Jack himself!....." he stood up helping Danny to his feet. " Know what I'm tired im gonna go home come on Danny lets grab Tucker and Sam, and go on home." the blue haired boy growled a bit storming off with Danny trailing behind him.

Raise your hats and your glasses too

We will dance the whole night through

We're going back to a time we knew

Under a Violet Moon (x5)

* * *

Ending the chapter there!!! shall pick up on it later on this week!! see the green button - ^-^ hope you all like this chapter and sorry for the wait everyone!!

Songs are Under a Violet Moon by Blackmore's Night

2nd Song is Ghost of a Rose also by Blackmore's Night.


	4. Pains of the Heart Pt 1 Ch4

Chapter 4, Part 1.

Natural Confusion

Hey People sorry I haven't up dated I hit a small snag but that's over with. This chapter is going to have 3 parts to it, let's just say both Eriji and Vlad are going to have a lot to work through together. (Laughs evilly*)

But and again as I have said...I don't own any of the songs, or even the show. Just the plot bunnies and Eriji and a future possible OC character i may bring in if there is a need for him. Besides a smarter jock. With that said the world will end...

Song(s) used.

Hero

By: Skillet

(Re uploaded since I didn't like how it looked the first time and I need to figure out where I left off on these two.) 12/10/10)

- 2 weeks after the fateful night on Hallows Eve. -

The blue haired halva had finally left gym class. After pegging Dash in the chest with a dodge ball, that had actually made the blonde lose his breath. He sighed slightly as he walked the busy halls of Casper High. Avoiding his lunch period, and deciding it would be better to just sit in the nurse's' office for a breather. _'I'm so sick of jocks... Last time I made friends with a jock he used me for his own dang amusement._'

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

Eriji shook his head, and sighed. 'Danny and Tucker have been avoiding me since that night...Sam's been trying to defend me, but I rather not drive a wedge between her and her best friends.' He turned down another hall passing the lunch room. 'Geez I guess I'm nothing but a pain in the neck for my cousin.. But what am I going to do about Vlad? Say " Hey Vlad I'm a half ghost, and since I'm noting but a pain for my cousin. I'm going to find Danny Phantom, and see if he'll throw me into the ghost zone."...Right that would work well...'

The saint shook his head stopping in front of a water fountain staring at his reflection. His mind finally wandering off back to that night and to the moment Vlad had actually kissed him. He reached up with his fingers tracing his bottoms lip slightly. His hand started to tremble. 'He had actually kissed me. Now that I actually think about it. He's not a half bad kisser.' Eriji shook his head quickly, and headed into the nurses office.

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

'Dang and I haven't reported back to the vampire looking ghost since the Sunday after Halloween. That guy might be mad with me. I'm going to have to report back to him sometime tonight.'

The halva groans then letting his skin pale more going up to the nurse's desk. "...?" He whimpered slightly, startling the older nurse out from the book she was reading.

"Good heavens child! What's wrong?" got up pushing some of her gray hair from her face, standing next to him putting a hand on his head. "My, my your extremely clammy. Here lay down on the cot for awhile. Is there anyone you need me to call?"

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Eriji shook his head slightly. "No mam'...I think I'll feel better after I've layed down for awhile." As he lay down, looking up at the ceiling quietly. After the nurse sat back in her chair to open her book again he asked quietly. ". I need some advice if you could help me with that." looked up smiling. "Well sure I'll try to give you some helpful advice. What's been on your mind ?"

"Well mam, have you ever gotten yourself way in over your head with, or about someone. And you haven't been able to tell the truth to anyone, not even to someone that you'd trust with your life. And because of something that happened in the past their best friends are pretty much avoiding them when ever you're around. And yet they try to defend you from them, but it's only making them miserable...What would you do?" The halva sighed.

"Hm. " She taps her chin slightly thinking."Well it sounds to me is that you need to go to the root of the problem, and straighten things out with all three parties ." Then she smiled at him.

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

Eriji stared at her silently for awhile. 'Huh...Well...its worth a shot I guess.' Then he nodded. "Thank you. Mam' that helps some."

He turned his head shutting his eyes. 'Hm, Well... I should talk to Vlad first. Maybe that ghost would know where he lives, it's best to straighten what's been going on out soon. Before anything else, gets out of whack.' The saint smiled feeling better than he had for the last two weeks.

(Then again things might not be so easy as he thinks. *laughs evilly then gets smacked upside the head*)

_ After school._

Eriji hummed to himself rather happily as he finished off the rest of his homework. ' There! now all I have to do is wait for my Aunt, and Uncle to go to bed then I can go to visit that Vampire ghost.' There were several rapping sounds on his door.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Eriji! It's Danny, and me. We want to come in to talk for awhile if that's okay?"

'Hm this day just keeps getting better. 'He smiled "Sure Sam come on in you two."

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

He watched as the door opened as Sam and Danny walked into the room. The Goth was smiling though something seemed off about it, and Danny was shifting around nervously. The two teens sat down on the bed.

"Say Eriji. Sam and I wanted to know what had exactly happened two weeks ago, you know... on Halloween night?" The raven teen said looking though he actually didn't want to know. This only made the saint sigh in frustration. "Oh what about it? It's not like you've been exactly friendly towards me since then. I'm not sure what happened I think someone must have spiked the punch Danny..."

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

Then he thought ' And to tell the truth I don't know what really happened, that night ether, but that kiss was wonderful.'

Sam watched her cousin knowing that he was telling the truth. "Well Eriji. Danny has something he wants to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay cousin?" Danny watched the other half-a hoping he would agree.

The saint tilts his head raising an eyebrow. "Okay I promise I won't tell anyone else...So what's the big secret? That he likes the shallow selfish pathetic excuse for a human Paulina?"

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

Danny puffed his chest out looking like he would start arguing but was quickly silenced by a glare from Sam. This caused the raven haired halva to sigh. "Well Eriji. I'm a half ghost." Earning himself an odd stare from the other half-a.

"Uh Huhhh... right another half ghost just like that Danny Phantom-..." As he stopped midsentence.

* * *

( Cliff hanger sorry ppl

Okay! This was part one everyone! i hope you all like it. Poor Eriji what will happen to the trust he was starting to build with Vlad? Will it break from the stress and new found information? OR will it harden and become stronger?

Only time can tell... And if a Certain goddess of love has any say in this. Who knows what will happend. Untill next time in PART 2! *squees and runs from angry Eriji fans.*( re uploaded and updated 12/10/10) )


	5. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Kitrenthefox

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
